Individuals have many choices for ways to cook food in modern society. Modern fryers feature a basket to raise food clear of the oil when cooking is finished. Fryers often come with features such as timers with an audible alarm, automatic devices to raise and lower the basket into the oil, measures to prevent food crumbs from becoming over cooked, ventilation systems to reduce frying odors, oil filters to extend the usable life of the oil, and mechanical or electronic temperature controls. Deep fryers are used for cooking many fast foods, and making them crisp. No suitable filtering means is provided with conventional systems. This is not desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems mentioned above. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,364,120; 5,247,876; 2011/0288319; 6,412,401; and 3,646,882. These prior art references are representative of filters for use with fryers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable deep fryer filtration system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.